New Baby Blues
by Badaboop
Summary: Ever since Joey was born, Wally has been feeling more and more invisible and unheard...Can Kuki help him out?


**KND (C) Mr. Warburton**

I sighed roughly, resting my head in my hand. I just didn't understand. He was just a baby. A drooling, stinking, crying, screaming little baby. And yet...

I leaned back on my couch, running my hands through my blond hair, warily scanning my living room. Ever since he came along, it was as if I were invisible. Some days, my parents didn't even notice if I was at the dinner table or not. It was always Joey, Joey, Joey. Never Wally. I can't blame the kid though. He is adorable. Heck, even I love him! After all, he is my brother. But that's just it. There's two of us, but everyone acts as though Joey is an only child.

I looked up as my mum walked through the room, cradling Joey in her arms.

I smiled and greeted her. "Hi, Mum!"

She immediately shushed me. "Joey's asleep! Be quiet, Wallabee."

I lowered my head and nodded. I was just feeling love deprived. I wanted praise and attention too! That's what I get for being the firstborn. Mum walked back in, her arms lacking of a certain baby. I got up and followed her.

"Mum, I uh...I got a B on my last test, Mum..." I mumbled, tugging on her orange dress.

"Mm hm...Could ya hold this for a bit, Wallabee?" She stuffed a bottle into my hands.

I fiddled with it sadly. "We're doin' volleyball in gym...I scraped up my knee divin' for a ball, b-but don't worry, I'm all right!"

"That's nice...Give it here, Wallabee." She took the bottle from my hands, filled it with milk, and stuck it in the microwave.

I scowled. "I got bit by a dog th' other day. Hope it wasn't rabid."

Mum punched in the time, then clicked start on the heater. "Yup."

I started to shake slightly. "Hey, I'm thirsty. I wonder how bleach and ammonia would taste mixed together."

She took the bottle out of the microwave and walked out. "Have fun."

I clenched my fists, gritting my teeth. I took a deep breath and walked out of the kitchen, plunking myself back on the couch.

"This'll all blow over. Th' kid has got to get older at some point. Don't worry, mate." I tried to reassure myself.

I decided to go to the tree house. I didn't bother to tell Mum. She wouldn't have noticed my absence anyway. As I walked down the street, something possessed me to walk past headquarters and continue down the sidewalk to Kuki's house. I rapped my knuckles on the door and sat back, waiting for a response. Clomping footsteps told me that Mr. Sanban was approaching.

He opened the door swiftly and looked down at me, his eyes narrowing. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Beatles's boy. What do you want?"

"Is Kuki home, Mr. Sanban? I need to speak with her." My voice was a monotone.

He grunted and called shrilly. _"Kuki, your Australian friend is here to see you!"_

"Coming!" Kuki's sweet voice answered.

Her father moved out of the way, Kuki filling his place. "Hiya, Wally! Come on in!"

"Thanks," I murmured, walking through her doorway.

"So, what brings you?" She asked, smiling her signature smile.

I buzzed my lips, my shoulders sagging. "Can I talk to ya in private?"

"Sure! Let's go to my room." She took my hand and lugged me upstairs, my face growing rosy at her touch.

She ushered me into her rainbow monkey-filled room and shut the door quietly. She plopped down on her bed and patted the space next to her, inviting me to sit. I complied with a grumble, stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"So, what's on your mind, Wally?" Kuki encouraged me to share.

I took a deep, rattling breath, staring at my grungy sneakers. "I...uh...ah, crud..."

"What? Don't be shy, Wally! You have my full attention."

I bit my lip, blinking back tears. "I...I..." I just couldn't form the words. I tried to stop it, but I couldn't control myself as I let out a choked sob.

"...Wally...?" Kuki put a hand on my quivering shoulder.

I finally broke, burying my face in my hands as I started to cry. Once I started, I couldn't stop. Tears flowed down my face as I let out many weeks worth of sorrow.

Kuki pulled me to her and held me close, rocking me on her lap. I weeped into her green jumper, dampening the fabric. Kuki petted my hair and shushed me like a mother would with her upset child.

I tried to compose myself, pushing away from Kuki and wiping my tears away. "I...I'm sorry..."

Kuki smiled warmly. "Oh, don't be sorry, Wally. I don't expect you to be some emotionless rock. Now, tell me what's bothering you so much, okay?"

I sniffled, swallowing hard. Kuki handed me a tissue. I blew my nose, making a honking noise, and shakily started to explain myself.

"...Ever since Joey was born...I've jus' been feelin' so neglected...I know I'm bein' a cruddy drama queen here, but I can't take feelin' like my own parents don't notice me. Joey gets all th' attention, no matter what I do. I even told my mum that I was goin' to drink ammonia and bleach, and she didn't even care!"

Kuki nodded. "I know how you feel, Wally. When Mushi was born, I felt a little unloved too. But after a little while, everything went back to normal. You just have to be patient, that's all."

"I _have_ been patient! I've waited _three weeks_ and nothin' has changed. Sometimes, I go hungry at night because they forget to call me for dinner, and by th' time I get down there, everythin' has already been cleaned and put away. Then, they won't let me have a snack because 'it's not healthy to eat before bed!'" I raged.

Kuki rubbed my back comfortingly. "Wally, having a baby is a big responsibility. Your parents are very busy as it is!"

"So? They've already had me, I don't see how another can be much harder! Besides, they can't jus' throw me aside because a new kid comes along. It's not fair!"

Kuki sighed. "If you don't want to tell your parents how you feel, Wally, why don't you try helping with Joey? You could feed him, or look after him for a little while...It isn't Joey's fault that he's a baby."

"I know..." I admitted. "I guess I could try helpin' out...I jus' want a hug from my Mum." I whispered the last part, almost shamefully.

Kuki hugged me again and, to my surprise, pecked me on the cheek. "If you ever need to talk, Wally, don't hesitate to come to me. I'll always be happy to help."

I smiled at her, red in the face. "Thanks, Kuki. I...I really..." Again, I was having trouble finding the words. So instead, I took a deep breath, leaned over, and gave Kuki a quick smooch on the cheek.

Kuki's eyes widened, but she giggled just the same, wrapping her arms around me. "All better?"

I nodded, feeling a little dizzy as my heart fluttered in my chest. "Yeah. I guess I'll be goin' now."

Kuki escorted me to her door, holding my hand, and gave me another goodbye-embrace. I hugged back slightly, whispering goodbye in her ear. Then I left for my house, hoping for a change.

I walked through the door hesitantly, shutting it quietly behind me. "I...I'm home!" I called, my voice faltering.

Immediately, hurried footsteps approached me. Mum appeared in the doorway, looking worried out of her wits. She rushed over and picked me up with relieved gasp, squashing me against her body and jerking me back and forth.

"Oh, my little marsupial! Wallabee Xavier Beatles, don't ya ever scare me like that again! I was so worried about ya! No note, no phone call...Ya didn't even tell me ya were leavin' home!" She loosened her grip on me and looked me in my wide, green eyes. "Where did ya go? Why didn't ya tell me?"

"...I...I thought...I went to a friend's house, but I thought that ya wouldn't care if I was gone or not..."

She got down on her knees, placing her hands on my shoulders and gently rubbing them. "Of _course_ I care! You're my Wallabee! My little ray of sunshine!"

I ignored the embarrassing nickname and stared at the carpet, playing with my hands. "...But ya don't notice when I'm not at dinner..."  
"I do notice, Wallabee! I jus' thought that ya were takin' a nap or didn't feel well. I didn't want to bother ya!"

"Then how come when I ask for a snack later, ya say no?"

"It isn't healthy to eat before bed, Wally. I don't want ya to have nightmares! Don't I always fix ya a big breakfast th' next mornin' so ya aren't hungry?"

I thought about it, then nodded. Mum _did_ make me pancakes or something the next day if I missed a meal. "I...I jus' thought that...since Joey was born...ya had become tired of me or somethin' and...didn't love me anymore." Tears flooded my eyes again, and my throat became painful.

Mum made a noise of sympathy and kissed me on the forehead, wiping my eyes. "I will never stop lovin' ya, Wallabee. Even though your father and I are a little preoccupied at times, we still care about ya, and always will. Even when you're one hundred, we'll always love ya. I'm sorry if ya felt excluded."

I gave her a wavering smile, choking back more tears. "I love ya too."

She opened her arms and I ran into them, hugging her tightly. She ran her fingers through my hair and patted my back, letting me sob into her blue and green apron.

That's about when Dad walked through the door, carrying his suitcase. He stared at us in surprise and gave Mum a questioning look.

"Jus' get over here and hug your son," she laughed, picking me up again.

Dad shrugged and hugged us both, creating a Wally sandwich. I smiled and nestled between my parents, now crying tears of happiness.

A small squeal and high pitched babbling interrupted our moment. Dad pulled away slightly. "That'd be Joey!" He picked his suitcase again and walked into the living room.

Mum stepped back, still holding me. "Probably hungry. I'll feed him." She set me back down on my feet, kissing me on the cheek first.

"W-Wait!" I stammered, taking a couple steps towards Mum, who was about to walk out of the hall.

She stopped and looked back at me. "Yes, Wallabee?"

I shifted my weight from one foot to the other shyly. "C-Can I help?"

Mum looked at me warmly and nodded, taking my hand. "Of course, my little koala."

I beamed and walked beside Mum, a little bounce in my step. I made a mental note to get Kuki a thank-you present...

**Short and crappy, but I needed to get the idea out of my head. R&R!**


End file.
